


Ball of Fluff

by SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a Sweetheart, M/M, Sam Has a Dog, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't hate Dean's job. He doesn't. Except he kinda does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ball of Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS I GOT THE MOOSE TO WRITE WORDS AGAIN. AND SHE'S EVEN LETTING ME TELL YOU WHO SHE IS! Although this isn't huge news for all of y'all who know us. Let her know you like her work on Tumblr @yesmyqueen

It wasn’t that Sam disliked his brother’s job, actually it was quite the opposite. He was proud of Dean for working his way so high up the corporate food chain. He was glad that Dean got to get to see the world, going to conferences on nearly every continent.

He would always see his brother off with a smile and a kiss, and Dean would always make sure Sam was marked up the night before, giving him something to look forward too when Dean returned home. 

It wasn’t until Dean was out the door that Sam had any problem with his job. Not until the bruises faded and he was left stroking the pale skin they once covered that he hated it. 

Dean made more than enough money for both of them, so when he wasn’t home, Sam had nothing to do. He didn’t have to go to work, wasn’t cooking and cleaning for both of them, wasn’t helping Dean plan his schedule. He had all the time in the world to just sit around and wait for his boyfriend to return.  
////  
Dean knew his brother missed him when he was gone. He hated being away from the man so much, but he loved him, and wanted to be able to provide for both of them.

Sam deserved to be spoiled, and with his job, he could buy Sam nearly anything he wanted. He could take him to fancy restaurants, live where they wanted, do what they wanted.

But none of that made up for leaving Sammy alone for weeks at a time, with nothing to do. Sure, Sam had friends by the truck load, he was kind and loyal, and people knew that. None of it was the same, though, Sam didn’t have to hide anything from Dean, that wasn’t true with his friends. 

All of their friends knew of Sam and Dean as married, so they had to be careful what they said. They couldn’t mention their childhood, or if they did they’d have to change it. They couldn’t talk about parents or family, everything up through middle school -where they supposedly met- was either a mystery or a lie.

Because of that, Sam didn’t like seeing anyone when Dean wasn’t around. If he slipped up without his brother there to cover for him, or hold him through the fall out… He didn’t know what he’d do.  
////  
Dean isn’t a big fan of dogs, never was. They drool, their fur gets everywhere, they’re messy and loud, no thank you.

But Sam absolutely loves them. 

So when Dean get’s called on a month long conference all the way in Massachusetts, a two day drive away from their home in California, he caves, buying Sam a Kuvasz puppy from the local shelter. 

Sam absolutely lights up the first time he lays eyes on the little ball of fluff, and Dean immediately decided the dog would be worth the mess if it kept putting that look on his brother’s face. 

Sam decided to name the little creature Benny, and the dog rarely left his side. Dean almost grows jealous of the mutt, which he chides himself for regularly. Although he can’t help grumbling when he wakes up to a facefull of white fluff between him and his lover every night. 

But when Dean came home a month later to find the fluff ball - now double his original size - curled up with Sam, napping on the couch, he decides he can live with it. 

And when he had an armful of a moose and puppy - both excited to see him and happily curled against him - five minutes later, he decides he might even enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is not mine, Samm doesn't have an Ao3 so I'm posting it on mine. Let her know what you thought here or on tumblr @yesmyqueen !! <3


End file.
